Roses
by Ravensnake
Summary: Dreams are strange things, and you never know what may come of them. This is just a little something I wrote a while back. *Important*- this idea is entirely my own and not based on anything. Rated T for concepts. Completion is tentative...


***IMPORTANT: NOT BASED ON ANYTHING, SIMPLY A RANDOM LITTLE STORY I WROTE***

The snowflakes tickled my face as they fell. I loved to lie in the snow, even if I didn't know how I got there. Lying flat on my back, I stared at the endless gray sky. Despite its sorrowful look, it had a poetic beauty to it. After a while, I stood up and brushed the snow off my clothes. I was wearing a sweater and could feel the layers of clothes underneath, stopping the freezing air from penetrating. My pants were thick, too. I wore boots that reached right below my knees. I looked at my gloved hands, and became entranced by the sharp contrast between the snow and my attire. I was dressed all in black, and the snow looked like fairy dust, enchanting and beautiful. The meadow I stood in seemed as delicate as a silk blanket. The sky met the forest on my right and a frozen lake on my left. I wandered towards the lake, curious. If the snow was a blanket, then the lake was pure glass. I knelt at the edge, looking into the ice as if it were a mirror. I could see my face clearly. There wasn't the slightest flaw in the ice. I realized that my face was pale, when it should be pink from the biting cold. My dark hair, which was a little below my shoulders, was sprinkled with snow. I noticed something blue out of the corner of my eye, and turned to see a single blue rose protruding from the ground. I picked it up, admiring its beauty.

"Strange . . . a rose in the snow?" My voice echoed around me, despite the way I whispered it. The wind suddenly picked up, blowing all the flakes at me, and my scarf came loose and flew away. I stood, shielding my face with my arms. I felt the rose vanish from my grip. The wind grew stronger still, and it threw me backwards. I was prepared to hear the crunching of the snow, but I felt wet soil instead.

Raindrops began spotting my face, and I opened my eyes. The sky above me was darker than before. It was a storm. The chill of the ground on my back made me scramble up quickly. What a I now wore, a burgundy sweater, jeans, and sneakers, did nothing to keep me dry. My hair was dripping down my back and framing my face. I looked around. It was pouring. By the looks of it, the meadow should have flooded. Everything looked dark, and the forest looked menacing. I finally saw the water in the lake move, and a slight fear of it overflowing passed through me, leaving as quickly as it came. It looked beautiful, the drops seemingly falling in a planned pattern. Absolutely gorgeous. I began to walk around, not minding that it was raining. I twirled in circles, dancing, loving the feel of the rain on my face. It was relaxing, soothing. I don't know how long I danced, but I enjoyed every second of it. I came to a stop, noticing a flash of color. I looked to the floor, finding a yellow rose. I picked it up, wondering how it could survive in a storm like this one. Why weren't there any others? Then I felt the ground shake. A flash of lightning. I stopped, completely alert. There it was again. This time I heard it. The thunder. I hate thunder. The lightning flashed again, and I fell to the floor, covering my head. I heard the boom of thunder again. I started to cry.

"No . . . make it stop . . ." The wind blew again; it wasn't as rough this time. It seemed to dry my skin completely. I didn't feel wet anymore, and it was no longer raining. I stood and looked around.

The field was beautiful. I found it impossible to think that it was once covered by a white blanket and then pounded on by a storm. The colors of the flowers were vibrant and happy. The field was filled with yellows, pinks, blues, any bright color imaginable. A wave of calm washed through me. I bent down to pick one of the flowers, another rose. I found it strange, that a single rose would grow in a meadow by itself, but my state of happiness easily pushed the thought away. It was a beautiful pink. A breeze picked up, and I stood, looking at the sky. It was completely cloudless, and the sun shone brighter than ever, making me shield my eyes. I turned to the lake, looking down at myself. My clothes had changed again! I was in a bright yellow summer dress. It was sleeveless, and I could feel the sun's heat lightly caressing my skin. I was barefoot, and the grass felt amazingly cool against the soles of my feet. I took a deep breath, taking in the feel of the meadow around me. I absolutely loved it. It was peaceful and unbelievably bright. The lake was a liquid mirror, seemingly frozen, but the heat told me otherwise. I could stare at the water forever. It was crystal clear, and I could see schools of fish swimming happily, not a care in the world.

"If only I could stay here . . ." The wind seemed to take this as a cue to start up again, causing my skirt and hair to be blown back. I closed my eyes, only to open them moments later to the flaming colors before me.

There weren't any flowers left, and the grass was dying. I suddenly grew cold and hugged myself. I looked at the forest and saw the different shades of red on the leaves. It was absolutely wonderful, more beautiful than the array of bright colors from before. Looking down at the lake, I saw that the fish weren't around anymore. I was now in different clothes, too. I was wearing a long sleeved, crimson turtleneck. The hem of the sweater reached my thigh. I was also in a pair of black pants and boots. My clothes were snug, nothing like when it had been raining. I realized my hair was pulled back this time, in a low ponytail at the nape of my neck. A single lock of hair was on the right side of my face. Out of impulse, I began to walk to the forest. I was curious to explore it. At the edge, I found a crimson rose on the floor. I picked it up, placing it behind my ear, keeping the lock of hair away from my face. I continued to walk, following a path I hadn't seen before. The trees loomed over me, like hands shielding me from some kind of danger. I pushed the thought out of my mind, making myself continue through the foreign surroundings. I finally came to a stop in front of a very bright rectangle of light. It reminded me of a door. Without thinking, I walked through it. Once I stepped inside, I felt the ground disappear. I was floating, and I couldn't tell which way was up. After what seemed like an eternity, a surface hit my knees. I held myself up with my arms, staring below me.

It was the night sky. All I could see were the stars. An infinite array of sparkles. I couldn't see anything else, not even the ground I stood on. I hesitated in moving, unsure if the floor was stable. Everything around me was the same. Stars, the sky, no moon. It was like being inside a planetarium. I was captivated by the stars' sheer beauty. I still couldn't understand what was happening, but I wasn't worried. I reached out, and tried to take one of the specks of light. I folded my hand over it, blocking its light. I brought it closer, using both my hands to hold it in front of me. The light was bright, but there wasn't any heat. It began to change form, and darkened. It was a rose bud. A stem grew out of it, and I grabbed it, letting the flower bloom. It was a black rose. Then, as if to compliment it, another star began to change form. Its light died down, but it stayed white. It went through the same process as the first one. It became a white rose. I took that one, too.

"Why . . ?" As soon as I spoke, I saw four doors materialize. There were two at either side of me, all made of wood. Each of them had a symbol. The ones at my right had a rain drop and a sun. The doors to my left had a snowflake and a maple leaf. I was about to open the door with the snowflake when a fifth door appeared in front of me. It didn't have a symbol, and that caught my interest. I opened it, and everything was pitch black. I stepped inside, only to fall. This time I could see what was happening. I passed the darkness and began to see the places I had been in before. Snow, rain, heat, cold. I tried to hold on to something. Anything. But I couldn't. I was standing in the forest again. Then the scenery around me changed, and I was standing in the bright meadow. Then I was in the rain. Finally, darkness.

I opened my eyes, sitting up, gasping. I was in the snow. I was dressed the same way as before. I stood, brushing the snow off. At the sound of my name behind me, I turned. There were two children standing a few feet from me. A little boy and a little girl. The girl was half a foot taller than the boy. They were both fair skinned, dark haired, and had dark, knowing eyes. They were dressed in white, almost blending into the background completely. There was a aura of light around them, and it was almost too bright for my eyes to bear. Extending their arms, they beckoned me. I couldn't resist. I walked to them, placing one hand in each of theirs. They were so familiar, the feel of their hands in mine. I just didn't know why.

"Who are you?" It was so cold I could see my breath, but their bodies emanated such heat. I couldn't feel the cold at all. They didn't answer me. We continued to walk, until they stopped in front of the forest. Pulling on my hands, they led me to a light that I could see in the trees. The light was soon too bright for me, and I closed my eyes, cringing slightly. I felt their hands leave mine.

"Kit . . ." I opened my eyes, and found myself sitting in my bus. I looked out the window, realizing that it was my stop. I looked at the person who woke me. He had unruly dark hair and blue eyes. His pale hand was at my shoulder. "This is our stop."

"Oh. Wow. I can't believe I fell asleep." I rubbed my eyes, and heard him chuckle. "It's not funny, Carden. What if you hadn't been here to wake me up?" We were exiting the bus.

"What would you do without me?" I didn't answer that. "So . . . have any interesting dreams?"

"I can't remember . . ." I honestly couldn't. I had no idea if I had dreamed at all. I suddenly shivered. The snow was flurrying around us. He put an arm around me. I was surprised by this. "Thanks." He just chuckled again. I rolled my eyes at him. Ever since we were little, he had been overprotective of me. He's always acted like a brother, but, lately, he's been distant. That's why his embrace caught me off guard. We were in front of my house, and he turned to me before leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my cheek, something he hadn't done since we were little, and handed me a bright red rose. I could feel the blush rising to my face. Looking at his eyes, I wondered if I'd forgotten some kind of occasion. They were full of grief. Despite the facade of cheerfulness he put on, they held a secret. I had the feeling it should be obvious. I thanked him, and he kissed me again, only on the lips this time. It was very light, and I didn't have a chance to respond. The smile he gave me afterwards was sorrowful. I couldn't understand why, and he didn't give me a chance to ask. He turned and left. I was standing in the snow like an abandoned child. I looked down at the rose. I knew it was somehow connected to why Carden was so sad. My intuition told me to be worried. I headed inside, glad that the only ones home were my siblings. They wouldn't ask about the rose. Once I put it in a vase in my room, I went to see what they were doing. The minute they saw me approach, each of them took one of my hands and tried to drag me to the window facing the back of the house. The minute our hands made contact, I felt dizzy. Thoughts of what I had dreamed came back to me in a rush. My head hurt, and it was a sharp pain, as if something were being inscribed into my brain. My eyes stung with tears. We reached the window, and I had to lean on the edge to keep my balance. They pointed to snow angels they had made in the backyard. I told them they were very pretty and headed back to my room.

I had to gather my thoughts. The pain began to fade. Pieces of the dream were coming back to me and connecting. It was very vivid in my mind, more like a memory, or a movie going on in front of my mind's eye. I opened the door to my room, preparing to write it all down, when the vase caught my eye. Five other roses accompanied the red one. White, pink, yellow, blue, and black. There was an aura around them, made up by the colors. In the middle of them all was Carden's gift. Its aura was the brightest. I approached the flowers carefully and touched them lightly. As soon as my hands felt the velvet petals, my vision went black.

"Kit, you have to hurry. Come with me." His voice was barely a whisper, but I heard him clearly, his voice echoing in my mind. It was Caren, dressed in a black cloak. Unsure whether I could trust him or not, I hesitated, but my legs worked of their own accord, and began to move me towards him. I ran into his arms, despite my doubts. He wrapped his cloak around me, shielding me from whatever it was that posed a threat. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and looked up at him. I fainted.

* * *

Well, it's been quite a while since I've written anything. I've been caught up in a lot of work and I apologize to everyone. This is here just for the sake of posting. It's a story I started a long time ago, and figured it'd be a good idea to put it up and see if I get any reviews. :) thank you so much!!


End file.
